Randy Bullet
Randy Bullet is a member of the Chang Gang. He is roleplayed by RatedEpicz Background Amazing aim and driving describe Randy. Arguably, the best shot in the Chang Gang. Randy is an English-American. He was born in London and lived in Stoke Newington. Being so close to the Emirates Stadium meant that he grew up to be an Arsenal F.C. fan. However, everything changed when he was deported to the United States of America because he tried to steal Queen Elizabeth's crown and corgi. He lived with his mother, who was American, for a year until he decided to make his way to Los Santos. He moved to Los Santos after hearing infamous things about the city. He was a curious cat. As he stepped off the train, he saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Los Santos: Just Roll With The Punches". It truly touched him. Ever since he vowed to always roll with the punches whenever faced with complications. Not long after he met Chang and became a member of the Chang Gang. Randy has come in clutch for bank and jewelry heists that end in shootouts because of his "great-aim". Recently, Randy has been involved in high-profile heists involving the transfer of guns, jewelry, and valuable goods. He's been told that he's stingy because he never puts up money whenever Chang Gang makes a group purchase and he often asks for money. Relationships Randy claims that he's in a relationship with Chang, '[[Dequarius "Big D" Johnson|'Big D]], and Ramee. Achievements * He claims to have resurrected the Dodo Bird. He also claims the significance of Dodo Bird spit. * Owner and operator of into-randy hotels. * He beat Chang to 1 million dollars * The Second In Command of Chang Gang. * Created "The Bullet Club" a name he calls the Chang Gang * Has been part of the Old and New server. Trivia * Half of his living room is a playpen for his unhatched Dodo Bird that sits atop five, plush velvet cushions. * Eats spaghetti with ketchup. * Eats apples sprinkled with salt. * Claims to know the best "Chippy shops" in London. Quotes * "Yo, whats goin on" * "It is what it is" * "Bruuuuuuuther" * "COPS, COPS, COPS" * "Roll with the punches" * "Have a good one, bud" * "Come On You Gunners/Gooners" * "Nice one" * "Up yours, bruv!" * "Oi, bruv" * "What the fuck's a Utah?" * "You're done" * "Excuse me?" * "Suck my left nut" * "Yezzzzur" * "Thou shalt not fuck with Randy Bullet" * "You'll do it if your a man." Clips Old Server # lol # don't leave a brother behind # NoPixel | Randy Bullet #ChangGang | GTA V RP # unititled clip drive-by # SMH New Server # randy's reaction to the doc clip (original clip) # [https://clips.twitch.tv/SlipperyMistyCodDxAbomb Taco's new cousin fat randy] # randy comes in clutch # randy (ratedepicz) face reveal # randy is INSANE # Randy vs. Bike Thief and her White Knights # CG get involved in a LB warzone while robbing a store # Revolutionary War RP # Randy Yoinks a Burger From 247 Store # Can I get a Large Decap to go plz # The most SBS crew.. # Taco Streetfighter II # Pepega Plan # INTO RANDY # Owner Of PruneHub.com�� # Randy getting 1 million dollars before Chang # Randy ERPing Exposed # erp time Sound Cloud # lazy eye bullet by kooxy Gallery randy1.PNG dodobird.PNG|Dodo Bird Egg RandySBSO.PNG|SBSO look randy2.PNG|The "Douchebag" look randy3.PNG randy4.PNG randy6.PNG FatRandy.PNG|fat randy randy7.PNG|Displate art randylexus2.png Category:Male